Hawaian Romance
by kartoonkitty124
Summary: Sakura is throwing a graduation party and Sasuke is invited of course!Will he show or not?And if he does,what will happen?Full summary inside.SasSak.Oneshot.May be some Sasuke OOCness!R&R!


Hawaian Romance

Summary: Sakura is throwing a Luau graduation party for their last year of the academy. She invites Sasuke, but will he come or not, and if he does what will happen? Sakura P.O.V. SasSak. Oneshot. Maybe some Sasuke OOCness.

Disclaimer: As we all know unfortunatley I do not own Naruto! Damn! I wish I did though! If I did, Gai Sensei would have a mustache! Just Kidding!

It was my first party. Well not my first **PARTY**, but my first **MAJOR **party, with everyone whos graduating invited. I was so excited, I was gonna explode!

The party was tonight,' _Maybe Sasuke-kun will come!_' I thought as I ran to the bridge. It was also a Friday, so Kakashi probably wouldnt show up until about 15 minutes before our training session was over.

I knew I would definatley have enough time to set up and I had the help of my ex-rival Ino Yamanaka. We started our new friend-ship after the Chunin Exams. We were like best friends now.

As I saw the red oulining of the railing on the bridge, I slowed down into a walk.

Sasuke was the only one there. **Suprise suprise**. **NOT!**

I walked up the bridge and leaned against the railings next to him. He continued to stare at the ground in thought, as if he didnt even know I was there.

Everything was silent.'_Well here goes nothing!'_ " Hey Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke broke from his thoughts and looked at me, his silence telling me to go on.

" Well, I uh, Im having this party at my house tonight and I just, ummm, wanted to know if you wanted to come? Heres an invatation, but you dont have to come if you dont want to."

I sounded pathetic.

He continued to look at me and took the invatation, then he replied with a simple," Hn," and went back into his thoughts.

**'What were you thinking! You know he wont show up!'**

' Who are you?'

**' Im your inner self. Basically Im here to lead you down the right path and annoy you to death!'**

' Great! Now I have a physco pathic maniac dancing around in my head. Whats next! Kakashi will be early for Mondays Training session!'

**'Whatever! Anyway you so know Sasukes not going so why bother?'**

' Why? Because I still love him and hes my teamate. What concern of yours is is it anyway?'

**' Umm well since Im technically you, its my concern too! Nah!'- sticks out tounge!-**

30 minutes later...

" SAKURA-CHANNN!" I heard a person yell, but I was to busy arguing with my inner self at the moment. But suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around me and jump at me.

We fell to the ground, the unknown person on top of me.

" Hey Sakura-chan! I heard about your party! Am I invited, huh huh, am I!" The loud-mouth blonde asked/screamed, shaking me for an anwser.

I looked up at Sasuke for help, but he was to busy glering at Naruto to notice.

I sighed." Naruto," I said in a soft voice," If you dont get off of me, then you wont live to be at my party."

Naruto blinked for a minute, registering what I had just said to him, then he jumped off of me and ran over to Sasuke.

" Are you going to Sakura-chans party Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke just stared at him, then shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

I was to shocked to move, but I got up anyway and was smiling on the inside.

Then out of nowhere, Kakashi decided to **POOF** up behind me.

I wasnt expecting it, and then when I heard a," Hello!" I jumped and lost my balance. I started to fall, for the second time today, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

I looked up to find Sasuke staring back down at me in the same stotic face as always, his arms around my waist.

I was blushing so hard that I looked like a cherry tomatoe! He gently helped me up and I muttered an," Arigato," and he nodded in response. Then I turned around to face Kakashi.

" Sorry about that, you startled me." I explained to me." Its okay, anyway, sorry Im late, I had to help an old lady cross the road, and boy was she slow, slow as molases I tell you,so I helped her. But before you yell at me, that means you Naruto, I'll be on my way..."

" What about our training session?" Naruto whinned.

" Umm well about that yeah umm...Since Sakuras party is tonight Im letting you all have the day off! Well gotta go byebye!"

Then he **POOFED** away without a trace.

Naruto jumped up and down." Yeah! Sakura-chan! You got us the day off Im gonna go celebrate with some ramen!"

I could tell he was going to jump on me again, but I gave him the evilest glare I could muster and he ran off like a motorcycle.

' I knew that would come in handy!'

Then I turned around to find Sasuke but all I found was my invatation on the ground.

' Maybe,no,hes definatley not coming after all.'

**' Wow! What gave you that idea! You're a regular Sherlock!'**

' I wish he would come for atleast a little while.'

**' Well, keep on dreaming cause he doesnt have enough guts to swallow his ego and his pride as an Uchiha to come to any kind of party! You mind as well forget him. You got a major party to throw, so get your butt back to your house and get ready for the party!'**

It was about 6:40 p.m. or so and the party would start at 7:00 p.m. I was ready. My short cherry blossom colored hair was straightened and came down to my shoulders. Ihad on a little eye liner, but nothing else makeupy. My bathing suit consisted of a black bikini with sakura petals flowing diagnaly across it. It also came with an identicle tie on skirt that tied on one side and fluttered down to my high thigh on the other side.

On the invatations I told everyone to wear their bathing suits, I mean come on this is a Hawaian themed party right!

The back yard was greatly decorated. There was an inground pool with a diving board and heaters. There was also a small Tiki Bar a little ways behind the diving board, that was decorated with dried grass and lights with tiki heads hanging slightly below the dried grass.

There were lights hanging from clothes lines and a food table decorated like the tiki bar. And finally a gorgeous hot tub, flamming mystic island sticks, and plenty of dancing room. Ino and I are planning to play spin the bottle/ truth or dare. Oh I forgot to mention Ino! Sorry! She was gorgeous! She had on a beautiful dark blue one piece with a matching skirt like mine. Her long golden blonde hair was braided into 2 pigtails and she wore a shade of dark blue eyeliner above her sky-blue eyes.

Even though she kept complaining that I looked way better than her, she had it backwards! Majorly backwards!

It was now 6:57, 3 minutes before the party officaly started, and some people had started to arrive. I was so nervous about the party, and about Sasuke too. Was he coming or not?

I knew Ino could see how nervous I was because I even started to shake a little. Remember, this was my first **MAJOR** party ever.

" Sakura, relax a little, everythings going to be fine, and forget about Sasuke. You, me, and everyone else know hes not going to show. So just relax and enjoy yourself."

I nodded and smiled back." Thanks Ino."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

I knew it was time,so I started the Luau music and welcomed everyone as they came through the door.

Everyone was dressed up in a bathing suit and some people wore flowered necklaces. And some even had flowers in their hair.

People swam in the pool, danced together to the music, and relaxed in the hot tub. So far alot of people had shown up and were having a great time. I was glad.

But there was only one person who seemed to be having a bad time, and that person was me.

People were still coming and I was getting a little annoyed too. Ino left me there, and once in a while some 'hot shot' boys would try to flirt with me. They whistled at me and did the usual stuff. It was so annoying!

Finally about all the guests had arrived, except one. People were having a great time, including Ino, who was dancing with Shikamaru.

I was pretty suprised that Shikamaru was even dancing, much less out of a chair.

Then the door bell rang. According to Inos scheduel, we were supposed to start our game of spin the bottle/truth or dare.

I got up and walked over to the door, and when I opened the door, my eyes pratically popped out of their sockets.

" Sasuke..what are you...?" " You invited me didnt you?"

He looked so hot in his hawaian flowered board shorts and his hawaian short sleeved shirt.

' OMG! I cant believe he showed up!'

**' Yeah! This is definatley going to be #1 on my shocked list!'**

" Umm Sakura?"

" Oh sorry, come on in!"

We both walked over to the giant circle, they all looked up and stared in awe.

" Hey! Sasuke-teme decided to show after all!"

Sasuke just glared at him.

We sat down opposite eachother and of course Ino started the game.

The bottle span round and round and round until it slowed down and landed on...ME!

" Okay Sakura! Truth or dare?" Ino asked.

" Ummm...Truth."

" Okay, umm...ahh! do you still love Sasuke?"

" Yes, Yes I do."

Every one looked at me like ' How can you still like him! He ran away and left you lying on a bench all night!' But then they shrugged it off and I spun the bottle.

Suddenly everyone jumped back except for me and Sasuke.

" Oh crap." I whispered.

" Sakura.." Ino taunted," You know what this means dont you?"

Unfortunatley, I did. It meant that I had to kiss Uchiha Sasuke!

And from the expression on his face, he knew what we had to do.

"Go on Sakura!"

I walked to the middle of the circle and so did Sasuke.

Then unexpectedly, he gently placed his lips on mine.

I fell into an immediate bliss. Ive wanted to do this for so ling and now it was finally happening!

" Hey Sakura," he whispered into my ear.

" Yes Sasuke-kun?"

" I-I-Ive always kinda liked you." Sasuke stated quickely.

**' Cha-Ching she scores! This fairy tales for real!'**

'This is **THE** best party ever!No. The best day ever!'

And with that we walked off to the dance floor to join everyone else.


End file.
